i don't want to be called kawaii!
by hopexescaliber
Summary: Rima ad enough of the rumors going around, she can't even tell her feeling to her crush, her life's a disaster,but someone's trying to help her... 3-shot! please read -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara!**

**Jade: I'm such a weirdo!**

**Rima: Good thing you agreed too.**

**Nagi: What did you do?**

**Jade: I finished this first, and forgot to put the other chapters of my stories…**

**Rima: And what's so wrong about that?**

**Jade: Nothing actually I just hate myself for forgetting. Well and the fact that these past few episodes were full of Hikaru x Rikka( sorry I'm not a big Rikka fan). What have you guys been doing?**

**Rima and Nagi- blushes- **

**Chapter1: I told you no!**

RIMA POV

_I was let alone…_

_I was kidnapped 100 times now…_

_I don't have ANY friends…_

Hi my name's Rima Mashiro. My parents are divorced. I'm currently living with my grandpa. The only family member 'kind' enough to bring me in. now lining like **** anyway, I don't have any choice, even if I'm being treated as a slave who will be possibly be sold to some kind of maniac when I grow up.

"_Kawaii" they say when they see me pass by,_

"_Kawaii" that word that they think of when they first see me,_

"_Kawaii" the word that let me lose my friends, and my parents who argued for my safety. _

"_Kawaii"_

_That word they use to describe me, the word I curse…_

"I don't wanna be your girlfriend!" It's me again at another day of high school.

"Isn't it the most kawaii girl is always with the popular guy?" a purple headed guy exclaimed.

"NO!" I answered once again. And I ran to the classroom. I felt uneasy glares of boys and the annoying/envious glares of girls as I passed by. I heard numerous gossips and rumors going on and on again.

Numerous about me, trying to stop my reputation like I even wanted it! _It was more like a curse than a blessing for me._ I walked a bit faster now. My small legs carrying me, trying to look tough.

Until someone grabbed my arm, I had just gotten a new wound there, my grandpa 'accidentally' threw the bottle of beer at me because he was stressed. I swiped my arm back, enduring the pain I was about to show.

Too bad no one would try to understand my pain.

"Rima are you alright?" I looked up, I saw a tanned green-eyed guy, who looked tired from soccer practice.

"Ku- Kukai-senpai!" I tried to hold my blush.

"Rima-chan I heard you and Nagi are going out?" he smiled.

"Err… NO! of course not!" I faced away, remembering a wound on my forehead, badly injured luckily covered by my bangs.

"Hmm… really?" his face went closer, my blush deepening. I heard whispers probably gossips again, I didn't like getting people involved with my life.

"Ah, Kukai-senpai! I think you better not go near me!" I pushed him away and went directly in the classroom. I was barged in with questions like 'why should I go out with Nagihiko if I'm trying to get Kukai's attention.

"You're just nothing but a flirt! You know that!" one of Kukai's fan girls yelled.

It shocked me, I mean I'm not a flirt. I didn't want anybody's attention anyway…

"You guys..." I was suddenly surprised-hugged by someone.

"Ah! Nagihiko-sama!" the girls shriek.

"Please don't hurt MY girl, especially if it's just about the rumors." He glared at them, I felt content somehow.

"Fujisaki-kun let me go now!" I struggled if I didn't they would make up new rumors again.

"I will but you have to call me…"

"Ok, Nagihiko-kun" I cut him off.

"No"

"Nagi-kun?"

"Nope" he chuckled.

That's it! Just tell me already!" I demanded.

"OK… Rima-koi!" he whispered to my ear.

"Yo- you wa- want me to say what!" I responded.

"Yup, you are my girlfriend now right?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"What! I never agreed to this!" I kicked his knee.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I sat on my seat.

"We're not anything!" I whispered under my breath.

After class…

NAGI POV

"What's her problem?" I asked my ever so busy friend.

"Maybe you just pushed it to the limit?" Kukai answered while balancing a soccer ball on his head.

"Why? What's so bad about being her boyfriend?" I watched him, as I tried to steal the ball from him.

"Why do you need to be anyways?" He asked as he made a goal.

"Just… because…"I answered and went out the field.

I looked at my watch.

"Shoot! I'm late for basketball practice!" I ran till I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Get off!" I heard the ever so annoyed voice say.

"Hey Rima-chan!" I answered. It took me her glares to notice what she just told me.

"So- Sorry" I got off of her, I tried not to blush. I noticed she winced when I held her up.

"You should really watch where you're going." She swiped her arm from me, she winced again.

"Rima-chan…" I stared at her closely, some of her bangs were shoved to the side. There were some bruises.

"What!" I grabbed her hand.

"Why do you have bruises on your head?" I pulled her sleeves down. I was right! There were more cuts and bandages, I stared at it and then to her. She had that 'emotionless' look.

"Don't tell anyone…"

"Rima…"

"Don't tell…"

"Who did this?"

"No one did."

"Are you expecting me to believe that you did this you're self?"

"What if I did?"

"Rima! I'm serious!"

"I could if I wanted to! I mean no one here cares for me they just make some idiotic remarks about me! like any of those are even true! And my parents just left me with a homicidal grandpa!" she covered her mouth. And glared at me. I really hurts seeing her like this, she always acted tough, but in reality she's just hiding it.

"Don't tell anyone!!! I'm serious!" she looked like she was about to cry, and run.

So I've must've made her life somewhat worse for her… teasing her in school. Making that first rumor…

RIMA POV

That stinki'n freak! I can't believe that I just told him all of those! If I was going to tell someone it wouldn't be him! It would have been someone I've trusted. Not THAT GUY!

"Rima! You (insert word) I told you to prepare dinner! You (insert word) what the heck are you doing you insane (insert word)!" I heard my grandpa call out. I ran to the kitchen trying to hide from his as much as possible.

"Rima-chan? Why are you late today?" it was one of my friend here, Shiro Akusagawa, my grandpa's friend's son.

"Hey, Shiro…you shouldn't get up, you're…"

"Weak? Sick? Dying?" he said in calm voice.

"NO! Don't ever say that!" I defended he was the one of the people who cared for me, actually the only one.

"How was school?" he asked as he tried to change the subject.

"Same… but someone tried to ask me out again." I sat beside him, he looked pale… dying but still I didn't want to loose him. His ice blue eyes now turned dark and a bit lifeless. His black wavy hair made him look paler.

"So I'm guessing you didn't accept it again?" his voice full of concern.

"Of course! Oni-sama." I said positively.

"I already told you not to call me that! It makes me feel old!"

"Because you are."

"Only one year older than you."

"That's already a HUGE difference"

"Yah, sure."

We laughed together. I stopped.

"We shouldn't be talking to long together." I was going to leave when.

"Don't go yet… it feels lonely when I stay in bed the whole day."

"You have to rest"

"Than go…"

"I'll try to get away again if I have a chance." Quickly ran and prepared dinner.

I heard the doorbell rang…

I had to hurry, I knew my grandpa hated visitors, and we rarely have. Only when Shiro and his garnpa came, when he leaves for abroad he leaves Shiro here.

"Coming!" I called out.

"Hey Rima-chan… who is this guy?" I saw Shiro pointing to the guy beside him.

"Na- Nagihiko!" Gosh, is he a stalker now?

"Hey, nice to see you again too" he said with sarcasm.

"What do you want?" I said trying to change the subject.

"You left this" he handed me a card.

"Th- thi- this is!!!" yup you're right it was some pathetic love letter I was supposed to give Kukai.

"Rima-chan you never told me you liked someone" Shiro whined,

"Iie! No! I don't!" I tried to deny.

"Then why was it written…"

"Y-You saw it!"

"If you look closely the seal isn't broken.

"But how did you know?"

"I don't know for whom but from whom. Since you wrote your name on it."

"Get out!" I warned I heard footsteps coming closer. It was my grandpa, I stared at Shiro who understood immediately.

"But I just came here!" Nagihiko said out loud.

"Shut up! Just go!" I guess he remembered what I just screamed at him so he just went outside.

Later on…

"Rima-chan you never told me you liked someone. Who is he?" I was deciding if I tell him, 1)he might kill the guy. 2) he might pass out from shock or something.

"Um… well" I looked down.

"I'm glad you found someone you could rely on." He said as he smiled at bit, then walked pass-by me.

"But I don't understand…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara!!!**

**Jade: One more chappy and then the last!**

**Rima: No one even reviewed this story…**

**Jade: Yah, but this is almost done anyways. and I'm ok, at least someone liked it.**

**Rima: Just start the boring story.**

**Chapter2 : I'm not sure? Maybe?**

Rima laid on the bed, for her things were going for the worst, her grandpa had gotten drunk again. And she had a new cut on her leg. She thought of suicide but she couldn't, she was too scared to do it. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Her eyes wouldn't close for a reason.

"Rima are you still awake?" Immediately Rima removed the pillow she used to cover her face.

"Yeah, still awake Shiro" she patted the couch as if signaling him to sit beside her.

"I just wanted to tell you about something… because if I don't, I wouldn't be able to face you again." He sounded serious, she just stared.

"Remember that time I told you I liked someone?" he blushed it made him look alive somehow.

"Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"It's because I like you silly!" he screamed, whispered.

'Wh-What!"

"Don't worry I'm not jealous at all, actually I feel much better telling you how I felt." He gave her a genuine smile.

"I love you but in a brotherly way…" she answered, and tried to smile.

"Don't make me feel guilty!" he said while tickling Rima.

"Hey! stop that!" she felt glad. She knew he cared for her.

He stopped.

RIMA POV

"Hey Rima, I'm going to abroad with my grandpa." He lowered his voice.

"You're kidding right?" her bangs covered her face.

"I'm sorry"

"You told me you loved me!"

"I'm sorry"

"I thought you cared!"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'M SORRY!!! Is that all you can say?!!" I ran to the gates. My short legs being no use for me. and I think it's bleeding again! But I still ran, having seen a bench I sat for a while, I was tired, sad, drenched in my own tears.

So I rested.

And my eyelids close.

"Excuse me miss?" I heard a voice waking me up.

"What do you think happened to her?"

"Poor girl"

"Do you think she's ok?"

Again whispers were being scattered all around, rumors going around this early. I brought myself and tried to sit up, my hair tangled up in a huge mess. My bruises were still fresh. It didn't dry up from the cold air last night. I stood up.

But fell back down, someone lent a hand.

I didn't know why, but I took it, I didn't want to stay in this place any longer. The person offered me a ride on the back, maybe he realized I was limping, but no one was able to see thru my acts yet.

"Thanks" I murmured as he carried me.

NAGI POV(yup he's the one who carried her)

I couldn't believe that Rima looked this lifeless! I mean we usually have fights, but she'd look like she'd forgive me after it she'd look contented and leave. But now she looked dead, it felt like I was carrying a corpse.

I felt a tears flowing down on my shoulder.

'Rima-chan?" she hugged me tightly, I got shocked.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Why what Rima-chan?" I smiled she finally responded.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's because your kawaii" I smiled.

"Don't joke around."

"Then it's because your kawaii ad my girlfriend."

"I'm serious."

"Ok!, it's because your kawaii, my girlfriend and different."

"Let me down!"

"No"

"I told you to let me down!"

"No"

".Down!"

"Why should I ?"

"Please just let me down." It was the first time I heard her this defenseless. I let her down, she tried to walk away. I caught her hand.

"Rima…"

"You don't have to pity me… I'm used to it."she got out of balance again. I caught her.

"I don't pity you because I need to."

"Then why?"

"Because…you interest me." I chickened out.

"I don't understand." She faced me, her red tear stained eyes.

"Ok, I won't hide it anymore! I like you! Since grade school! I tried hard not to blush.

"But I've never met you!"

"You have, but it was different back then."

"I really don't remember you, so stop fooling around."

"It was my fault!" her lifeless eyes turned to anger.

"It was because of me that those rumors started, about you being a boyfriend stealer and flirty." , "And why you lost your best friend!" good thing no one was around the park at this moment.

"So… you were the guy…" she didn't seem surprise.

"Yeah, … sorry"

"That was only half of the problem that I could have bear". Then the silence came back once again.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Your problems"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah, it'll feel better if you let it all out."

"Just keep your big mouth shut!"

"Sure, sure"

"Well the problem is…"

"Is?"

"It's…"

"It's?"

"Alright! Already! My problem is my classmates hate me because of the rumors which you say you started! My homicidal grandpa kills me little by little! Which says that those were just 'accidents' and I do really wanna die right now! And Shiro my only friend's going to leave me now! H even told me he loved me! but he's going to leave!!!" she said in one breath.

"Rima?" I was astonished to hear that she really trusted me.

"Thanks"

"Huh?"

"You listened."

"But why is Shiro leaving?" I asked, I was annoyed that he got to confess before me.

"He's sick, he's going to abroad because he's grandpa's going to live there with him."

"You should be happy that he's going to leave to get cured."

"I know I should! But- - it's just not fair! The only person who cared for me is leaving me!" her bangs covered her eyes.

"He isn't the only one …" I whispered.

"My parents even left me with my homicidal grandpa! And than your telling me someone cares for me?" she said with sarcasm, that was it! I couldn't listen to what she was saying anymore! How dense can this girl be!

"You're really annoying you know! And your dense too!" she faced me, she didn't seem to care my arms were still around her.

"What are you talking about? My life's been like hell! What the heck are you implying?" she glared.

"Nothing…" I removed my arms around her.

"What did you mean?" she whined, I wanted to tell her she was kawaii but obviously she'd get mad again.

"You don't need to know." I got a bit pissed off.

"Why can't you tell me?" she pushed me, we both fell. She was on top of me, well I guess I could tell. Maybe if I got this off my chest I could forget about her and move on, I don't care on what she'd answer anyway… it'd be an insult like always.

_I couldn't care less, all I wanted was to be by her side, to protect her._

"I like you!" I sat back up, she did the same. But glared at me.

"Actually I love you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade: k the last chappy.**

**Rima: why'd ya post this right after the 2****nd****?**

**Jade: I finally had a chance to write, I wasn't able to post since I wasn't allowed to stay in the net for that long.**

**Nagi: pls enjoy the last chapter.**

**Jade: oh, yeah hapi v-day and Chinese new year^-^**

**Chapter3: I'm sure… I really have fallen for you!!!**

**Flash back**

"_Why can't you tell me?" she pushed me, we both fell. She was on top of me, well I guess I could tell. Maybe if I got this off my chest I could forget about her and move on, I don't care on what she'd answer anyway… it'd be an insult like always._

_I couldn't care less, all I wanted was to be by her side, to protect her._

"_I like you!" I sat back up, she did the same. But glared at me._

"_Actually I love you…"_

"Stop joking around, I thought you were here to hear me out?" she answered back.

"Yeah, maybe I was just kidding." I stood up.

"I thought you'd be serious." She argued. I tried to smile.

"Well I can't be down since my girlfriend's sad." I tried not to let her hear my annoyance in my voice, t was all just an act for her but still I did it for her.

It was stupid.

"I'm glad"

"Huh?"

"I'm glad I never knew I could trust someone to bring out my true feelings." She brought my hand to hers, letting me hear her heartbeat.

"I knew that the only person I wanted to listen to me was someone else… but I'm still glad it was you. Actually I feel better now, I feel contented and free when I'm with you." She released my hand, I still held it.

"Then I'm glad too." I answered.

We started to walk.

"Rima…" she faced me.

"What if I told you my confession a while ago wasn't a lie?" she looked confused.

"But we're just friends aren't we?" she asked innocently.

"Rima…" I pulled her into a tight embrace.

_I guess I wasn't a good friend after all, because I could have never erase her from my mind. I wasn't ready to let go…_

_No, I couldn't let her go._

"Nagi?" I pushed her back the wall.

"Rima… didn't you say you trusted me?" I held her chin up.

No response

"Rima… I really love you" I couldn't stand it! The next thing I knew I was crushing my lips to hers, having a tongue war in her mouth.

"Rima…?" I asked as my lips left hers.

Tears fell from her honey-golden eyes…

"W-why?" she asked as she ran.

I guess I wasn't ready after all, to know her answer about me, I didn't even try to catch up with her.

RIMA POV

I never thought of him that way! Why that stupid jerk! He kissed me! He actually stole my first kiss! I knew he wanted the attention from the popularity but that was just disgusting!

The first time I heard him say that it was different like it was all just an act after that but he suddenly kisses me! I just can't stand it! And right after I told him my feeling! He uses me! but why did I kiss him back? Why did it feel so right?

I don't want this! Hiding my feelings, I wanted to confess to Kukai-senpai… maybe he'd understand.

THE NEXT DAY…

"I don't see Kukai-senpai anywhere." Rima looked around holding a letter she had kept for some time now.

"Ma- Mashiro-san…" Rima faced back, seeing 2 girls surround her.

"Rima-san I head that you were going to confess to Kukai-senpai? I'm sorry but my friend here had just confess and he had accepted it already." The other girl explained.

"I—I'm sorry Mashiro-san the girl apologized.

"Rima-san, there are a lot of boys who'd go crazy over you. So please don't steal Kukai from her." Her friend pleaded.

"I - - I understand." Rima knew she was about to cry, so she walked away. Bumping into the person she'd least expected.

"Rima? What happened?" Kukai asked. She explained, but didn't tell him that she liked him yet.

"So you don't know about Nagi that much? Don't ya? He asked, he seemed pretty calm

"What?" she seemed interested?

"He was the next heir to the Fujisaki clan." She stared at shock.

"Unfortunately he went 'missing' because he wanted to see the girl that's been in his head for some time now.", "He said he felt guilty about her."

RIMA POV

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I guess he really cared about her."

"Where's Nagihiko?" I needed to find him!

"He said he got sick."

"W-What?"

I think he understood what I felt and gave me Nagi's address. He even drew a mp to his place.

LATER IN THE APARTMENT…

I knocked on the door, now nervous and forgotten what to tell him.

The door creaked open.

"Rima?" a voice called out.

"Hey." was all I could say.

"Well anyways since you're here might as well come in." He acted like nothing's happened and smiled, ut still I went in. his apartment was neat, and ordinary boy's room. But there was a sent of cherry blossoms, he brought the tea.

"I wanted to talk about…" his smile fell.

"Sit" I sat beside him, he moved away.

"It's about what you said yesterday…"

"Forget it"

"But"

"It's better to move on"

"Are you telling me to forget you?!!"

"Yes" I felt my heart torn.

"You want me to forget and move on?!!"

"Exactly" I couldn't give up that easily.

"One question…"

"What?"

"Will you try to forget me too?"

No answer.

"so you mean you really didn't care?"

Still no answer.

"So was those things you told me yesterday… was just a lie?"

Again no answer, I had the urge to cry.

"WHY! Why do you want to me to forget you! After you just confessed yesterday!"

"It's because you'd be better of with someone else."

"Is this because of your past? When you got missing? The disappearance of the Fujisaki's heir?" anger flushed inside me.

He glared.

"Kukai told you that didn't he?" he didn't seem that mad.

"Yeah."

"So now you know all about me, guess you changed your opinion?"

"NO!"

"You do know I'm a kabuki, I crossdress."

"I don't care."

"Then if I told you… you were right, I used you for the popularity."

"That's a lie"

"It was" I moved over to hug him, he pushed me.

"But Kukai told me you did all of those for that girl…"

"Yeah, I did it all for you." I think he really ,meant it since he faced me now.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't accept me."

"No! I'm sorry because I couldn't understand my feeling sooner."

"Understand what?"

"Th- That - I like you!"

"Are you sure?"

"No, I love you!" I felt a tear tickle down my cheek.

"I love you too." He caressed my face and pulled me into a kiss.

We stopped for air.

"I knew it" he chuckled.

"Knew what?" I was still hugging him.

"That you didn't lie when you said you loved me."

"Why's that?"

"Because you kissed me back when I confessed." I smiled.

"What makes you so sure about yourself?" I brought my face near his.

"I'm sure of you aren't I ?" his lips already pressed mine.

"Guess it can't be helped." I answered before my lips pressed his.

After that Nagi insisted Rima to live with him and yeah obviously she did

After graduation…

NORMAL POV

"Nagi are you ready?" Rima asked as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Yeah, I think I am"

"You know you really have to face them."

"I know" Rima brought her face closer to his kissing him on his cheek.

"Aw, why only on the cheek Rima-koi?"

"Yup, until you confront your parents."

"You better get ready then." Rima blushed bright red.

"Lets go" and they went together.

Years later… (Sorry this was short.)

"Congratulations their twins!" the doctor announced, and brought the twins to Mr. and Mrs. Fujisaki.

"Nagi!" Rima cried tears of joy.

"There really kawaii, just like you Rima-chan" Nagi said as he hugged his wife and twins.

"Yup, kawaii" she giggled.

He kissed her.

"_Kawaii"_


End file.
